


I'll Find Somebody Who Will Stitch Me Up

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a fun. Song, Doctor Will Solace, Fluff, Gen, Injured Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Pre-Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, nico enjoys trying to piss off will and its working, will is done w nico's shit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: "“Jesus Christ, you idiot! What the hell did you do to yourself?”“Technically, I didn’t do anything today. I think this might have to do with my last quest for my father a few days ago. I kind of was run over by a hellhound. And also, last time I checked, Jesus isn’t very Greek, now is he?”"OR Will is sick of Nico showing up with new injuries and a lack of understanding of basic anatomy. And yet, he'll always be there to fix him up.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	I'll Find Somebody Who Will Stitch Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request/prompt from anon user ItsJustMe62623:  
> "Nico gets back from a quest, and he's injured, so he goes to the infirmary. Will, being Will, is getting panicky, scolding Nico about being more careful, etc. etc. When Nico says "Calm down Will, all the bleeding was internal! ThAtS WhErE iTs SupPOseD tO bE" (I imagine it being pre-relationship, but that's your choice)."
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, so thank you so much for the prompt! I've been struggling with inspiring myself to write, so any prompts like this really help me out. 
> 
> I hope I did the prompt justice, and you all enjoy reading it.
> 
> And the title is based on the song Stitch Me Up by fun. I love all their music, so if you are looking for music recs, try their albums Aim and Ignite and Some Nights!
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Will had been working in the infirmary since he was eight-years-old, and yet seven years later, he _never_ dealt with a patient that was as infuriating as Nico di Angelo.

It wasn’t just because he was a child of the Big Three ( _Percy and Jason were pretty accident-prone as well_ ); Nico specifically seemed to go out of his way to test Will’s limits and restrictions.

For an example, the first week after Will released Nico from the infirmary, he had one major rule: _No Underworld-y magic._ Will didn’t give a damn if it was a measly wishbone, he didn’t want to risk the idiot turning into a puddle of darkness and shadows on his watch.

Of course, Nico wasn’t happy with this prescription. Will expected Nico to be annoyed and bicker with him. However, what he didn't expect was for Nico to be dragged into the infirmary by Jason Grace less than twelve hours after his release because his hands phased through a glass of water he tried to hold and he got glass in his foot after a small demonstration of powers during a sparring match.

_Gods_ , Will nearly whacked the boy upside the head with his clipboard when he found out what happened.

So when Nico waltzed into the infirmary, coughing up blood and limping slightly, Will managed to keep his cool for a good two minutes before snapping at the injured demigod.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , you idiot! What the _hell_ did you do to yourself?”

Despite looking to be in pain, Nico has the _audacity_ to smirk at Will. “Technically, I didn’t do anything _today_. I think this might have to do with my last quest for my father a few days ago. I kind of was run over by a hellhound. And also, last time I checked, Jesus isn’t very Greek, now is he?”

Will scowled, grabbing Nico’s hands in his own as he did a scan of the younger boy for what was wrong. He immediately recoiled, wincing slightly before shooting the son of Hades a glare. “This is why I tell you to come and check in with me _immediately_ after one of your little missions. You broke a rib. How are you just walking around all _dum de dum dum_ right now? And the blood… your lungs seem to be ok, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you somehow punctured one of your lungs or something. Now, what are you feeling? Is it hard to breathe?”

Nico frowned at the assessment. “Breathing hurts a little, but it’s not too bad. To be fair, I didn’t know I was injured. I’ve got a high pain tolerance, and there was no visible blood until I started coughing this morning. I just figured it was like, really intense allergies.”

Will growled, rubbing his temples as he grabbed some ambrosia and painkillers before moving to help Nico lay down comfortably on the cot. “Well a word of advice, di Angelo. It doesn’t matter how macho you are or how strong your pain tolerance is; if you have any sort of pain and you have no idea what could be causing it, you cart your ass straight to me, got it? It could be because of internal bleeding, so it would be better for me to check to be safe.”

Nico was now laying flat on his back as he took a piece of ambrosia from Will, fingering the godly food. “Internal bleeding… that’s where the blood should be anyways, right? Don’t know why you’re all upset over this.”

With that, the younger boy ate the piece of ambrosia as Will stared at the son of Hades, jaw nearly hitting the floor. _How is someone who is so powerful and brave such a fucking knucklehead?_ he wondered to himself. After a few more seconds of short-circuiting disbelief, he decided to chalk the statement up to delirium from pain settling in. He handed Nico a strong painkiller that would help him sleep as well, carefully watching him down the medicine and a full glass of water.

Brushing off his legs, Will proceeded to stand up, glancing at the boy in front of him. “We are going to have a _serious_ conversation about human anatomy later. But for now, you need to rest. Stay as still as you can for now, ok? The ambrosia should let you skip some of the healing process, but if you irritate the injury further it won’t do any good. I want you to rest for a few hours; then we can work on some breathing exercises so that it doesn’t hurt to inhale and exhale. You’ll probably be on bed rest for a few more days, maybe a full week, if you aren’t careful. If you have any pain, just press this button on the table and I’ll get you some mortal painkillers. For now, that’s all I can do for you though.”

Nico pouted, tilting his head to the side. “Can’t you do your flashy hands? Just go all Mr. Lightbulb and fix it?” he asked, waving his own arms in emphasis, before wincing at the movement.

Will sighed. _Yep, the pain has definitely set in_ , he thought as he answered, “Nuh-uh. You keep on breaking yourself down every five minutes. Maybe dealing with this the mortal way will teach you to take better care of yourself.”

At this point, Nico’s eyes were drooping closed. Will wondered how much sleep the boy had got the night before, if pain had kept him up. He decided to set aside his irritation for a few minutes and moved to pull a thin blanket over the boy, making sure he was comfortable. By the time he finished his fussing, Nico had passed out.

Will stepped back, allowing his hand to gently brush against Nico’s hand as he chewed his lip.

“It’s going to be alright, Death Boy. I’ll always be here to stitch you up,” he mumbled into the quiet of the room. Then, with one last glance at the son of Hades, he exited the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Nico was a little OOC towards the end. I did my best, but mehhhh.
> 
> Also, I'm not completely sure if I got all the medical procedures/treatments descriptions correct. I spent like an hour at 2AM just... googling broken ribs lmao.
> 
> Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoyed reading! Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
